User blog:REAL LunarWhiteX1/My JB history
So this is my history in JB: I joined ROBLOX on another account in August 2017 called LegoCharizardX19 (don't blame me on creating that username, my little brother did) So when I started, I was thinking of playing Jailbreak. But unfortunately, my brother got angry and wanted to play himself so then he ended up playing games like Pokémon brick bronze. So after a few months, my little brother went into the ROBLOX app, he found out that he couldn't login. So then he quit and move down onto to Minecraft. A few months after he decided to quite RB, I decided to make another account called LunarWhiteX1. That was around in June or something last year. And I didn't know what to play because my iPad that I used was way to laggy for JB and I hadn't played for nearly a year. So I decided to just play what my little brother wanted to(he created a new account too). He liked playing games like water park. I didn't like the fact I had to play whatever he wanted to so I went inactive until some point in July. JULY I decided to go back on my RB account and play some JB because my friends had been talking about it for ages and wanted me to play. So I joined one of my friends. At that time I was super laggy and didn't know how to play. My friend told me had like 2billion cash and I didn't believe it. So then I had proof. He was a total noob as well. He had like 1200 cash from arresting and nothing else. So he was short of kind and dropped me 1k. I picked up the money and said thx. So then he decided to give me a tour around the map. Unfortunately, he only knew where the mini town was. I was still lagging and soon Roblox decided to kick me out of the game. We continued exploring while my older brother was grinding really fast because he was on laptop. So soon I decided to join him grinding but I still had to play on this super laggy iPad so I most likely would have died in the obbies which was true. My main source of getting money was from the small stores because they were simple to do. I continued grinding like this and after a while, a bought the pickup truck. I was kinda getting bored of being a criminal and decided to see how being a police officer would be like. So basically all I did was let someone enter the police station or pickpocket me and then I would arrest them. AUGUST I started getting skilled at jailbreak and in august, I completed my first jewelry store robbery and bank robbery with some help. I was happy playing but my time was limited. SEPTEMBER In September, I received Robux and saved up. I just spent it on avatar items and a group Called the Special Bacon Army. OCTOBER So basically, in October, my grandpa had cancer and my parents went over to the country he lived in to to check on him. They were there for a full week. But that was sort of good news to me because my time wasn't limited and I could do what I wanted to do. My big brother stayed with me to grind in JB. He helped me a lot and I soon bought the Tesla. Soon I was getting really skilled. My big brother bought a VIP server that we could grind in. Soon, we found where the museum was and started robbing that as well. After around 3 days, I bought the Lamborghini. During the time my parents went away, I found out about User. I watched his mythbusters vids to help me play JB. When my parents came back, my time was limited but my little brother liked playing JB with my big brother and I. So then he started asking my parents to increase our play time. He kept on nagging and my parents got really angry and decided to increase our time. But that was when I discovered BSS, aka bee swarm simulator. So then I played bee Swarm Simulator a lot and stopped playing jailbreak. NOVEMBER So I continued playing BSS and only played jailbreak when there was a BIG update that I really liked.So I was very inactive and wasn't very good. I also checked the wiki for information. DECEMBER I just kept on checking and commenting on the wiki to know about the new updates. But this is when I became really active. So at 6am 23rd December AEDT, I decided to go back online to jailbreak. I only had like 75k at that time and needed a revision of the game. So I joined season 1 and wanted to rob the train.The game was less laggy by a lot because I recently had received and iPhone6s Plus from my father because he thought he didn't need this phone because he had recently bought an iPhone X. So I got a helicopter and jumped down to rob the train. I manage to land on one of those frozen blue railcars and made my way to a red one. I got on a red rail car and robbed it fully. I got out with 1500�� added to my money. I wanted to check out BSS but I thought about what else was added to jailbreak and decided to play for another few hours as a cop because it would be easier to explore. Around the end, I was level two on both sides. So then at 10 am, I bought myself the BOSS and Bigger duffel bag gamepasses. My older brother bought mobile garage, bigger duffel bag and VIP. I only hsd 240 robux left while he had 50. Soon I hit 100k cash again bought the level 5 engine. My brothers VIP Server had expired and I didn't want to buy a VIP server so we searched up a way to find small servers. So that was when we came across Roblox+ and my brother installed it. I was still using the iPhone so I could cope with JB. We grinded a lot. We made our robbing strategy-Museum train and J Store. By the end of the month, I had 150k I was saving up for the Army heli. JANUARY We continued grinding and eventually I hit level 50 on the criminal team. I had around 200k at the middle of the month. I still kept on grinding. But then this happened. I met another Bacon Hair while I was grinding called KreekTEHBACON(now known as IDontGiveThreeOofs.) So he was driving me in a Lamborghini and came up to the Ferrari spawn at the waterfall. He asked my if I owned it. I jumped out and bought for some dumb reason and said that I did. So the he jumped out of the Lamborghini and got in the passenger seat. I did a quick test drive and was surprised that it did have fast acceleration like it said on the wiki. At the end of the month, I had about 100k cash FEBRUARY I hit the achievement of doing the Jewelry Store by myself, no help, no damage and before my brother. I also got all of the badges other than Bonnie and Clyde and MVP. At the middle of the month, I had 500k cash but then I spent it on the Bugatti because I wanted to escape camping cops that always camp the j Store. MARCH March was probably the month that I grinded most. So starting from 20k, I rose all the way up to 1Million and bought the black hawk. I was very happy but eventually I kept on grinding aiming for a high amount of money. So this was probably the best month in my JB history so far. APRIL So unfortunately, around the end of April, ROBLOX+ broke and I couldnt Grind. My iPhone was too laggy for public servers so at the end of the month, I only had 800k. So then my my older brother decided to play RB with his friend that he knew longer than me and so I just had to play along because my 2 little brothers were playing games like meep city. I don't like games like meep city because of the large amount of ODers they have. I didn't like playing by myself so I stopped playing jailbreak until ROBLOX+ was working again MAY So in may, I didn't do anything in jailbreak other than redeem something codes and check out the new updates. Category:Blog posts